Treasure Map - Jack
Informazioni Generali Informazioni Treasure Map - Jack Unità di Supporto Consigliate Questi personaggi miglioreranno i Treasure Points guadagnati e avranno anche le loro statistiche potenziate. 2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Dogstorm Mokomo Dukedom *Dogstorm: King of the Day Mokomo Dukedom's Greatest Warrior 1,75x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Shirahoshi Deep Sea Mermaid *Shirahoshi Midsummer Mermaid *Emporio Ivankov God of Queens 1,5x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Diamond Jozu Sandstorm-Resistant Diamond *Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom's Dogstorm Musketeers Captain *Full-Power Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom’s Dogstorm Musketeers Captain 1,35x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -5: *Mr. 1 The Blade that Creates Utopia *Sir Crocodile Thirst-Inducing Pirate *Jack the Drought *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Kingdom's Savior *“Garuda” Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 1,2x Treasure Points; statistiche potenziate di 1,2x e CD speciali -3: *Pekoms Returning Home *Zeff The Ferocious Fighting Cooks' Caretaker *Charlotte Pudding Wicked Woman *Baron Tamago Pedro's Arch-Rival *Vinsmoke Ichiji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Niji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Yonji Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Mr. Diamante Victory-Hindering Enemy *Rebecca Beautiful Gladiator Wishing for Power *Donquixote Doflamingo Strongman of the Paramount War *Bohemian Knight Doma Whitebeard Pirate Family *Charlotte Opera Big Mom Pirates *Thousand-Armed Cracker *Magellan Judgement of Hell *“Poison Pink” Vinsmoke Reiju Science Military Germa 66 *“Sparking Red” Vinsmoke Ichiji Science Military Germa 66 *“Electric Blue” Vinsmoke Niji Science Military Germa 66 *“Winch Green” Vinsmoke Yonji Science Military Germa 66 *Pica: Neo Donquixote Pirates *Vinsmoke Reiju Germa Resurrection Plan: Masterpiece *Vinsmoke Sanji Germa Resurrection Plan: Failure *Hawk Eyes Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain *Cavendish White Christmas Knight *Monkey D. Luffy: Gear 4 Enemy of the Gods *Fire Fist Ace Flame for a Fallen Soul *Sabo Sweet Dignity *Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates *Kizaru Turbulent Flash *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Nico Robin Slicing Winds Captor *Gladius Blast to Capture Slicing Winds *Blackbeard The Darkness that Challenges the Sun *Twin-Blade Thatch Soul Mourned by Flame *Miss Valentine You're My Valentine *Boa Hancock You're My Valentine *Bartholomew Kuma The Promised Tyrant *Monet Snow Woman Who Challenges a Wild Beast *Ben Beckman Light-Threatening Gun Barrel *"Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo Light-Shaking Sound *Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma Government Human Weapon *Fujitora: Gravity Blade Navy HQ Powerhouse *Halloween Night Masquerade Corazon: Royal Vampire *Rebecca: Lovely Monster Cat Halloween Night Masquerade *Sugar: Little Succubus Halloween Night Masquerade *Heracles-un Hero of the Forest *Mont Blanc Noland Lvneel Kingdom Explorer *Master Caesar Lord of Gas *Charlotte Katakuri Big Mom Pirates Sweet 3 *Cat Viper: King of the Night *Sakazuki Fateful Struggle to the Death *Dogstorm: King of the Day *Kami Eneru – Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: Endless Varse *Charlotte Oven Big Mom Pirates *Bobbin Big Mom Pirates *Trebol, Special Officer's Guardian *“Charging!” Little Oars Jr. Breaking Through the Barricade *Charlotte Amande Big Mom Pirates *Sugar, Donquixote Family's Key Figure *Kyros Hero of the Former Dressrosa Royal Family *Marco Protector of His Will *Charlotte Brulee Big Mom Pirates *Boa Marigold Straw Hat Luffy's Conspirator *Boa Sandersonia Straw Hat Luffy's Conspirator *Vinsmoke Reiju Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Ichiji Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Niji Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Yonji Science Military Germa 66 *Monkey D. Luffy To Become a True Kung Fu Master *Issho New Naval HQ's Strongest *Hody Jones Fish-Man District Spirit *Hody Jones Rampaging "Holy Warrior" *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Straw Hat Luffy’s Conspirator *Monkey D. Luffy A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates – Pirate King *Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King Statistiche potenziate di 2,5x e CD speciali -10: *Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Elephant Gun *Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance *Nami Thunder-Breed Tempo *Usopp Platanus Shuriken *Sanji Grill Shot *Tony Tony Chopper Heavy Gong *Nico Robin Mil Fleurs Campo de Flores *Franky Rocket Launcher *Brook Song of Scratches Blizzard Slice *Jinbe Prisoner of Eternal Hell *Rob Lucci Arch-Enemies of an Endless Dream *Tony Tony Chopper: Limb Boost Straw Hat Pirates: Reunited *Jinbe Warlord in Hell *Rob Lucci Battles of the Great Era of Piracy: Dark Justice *Tony Tony Chopper: Monster Point Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again Mini Boss e Boss VS Kid *Mossa Preventiva: rende gli slot STR DEX QCK con effetti sfavorevoli per 3 turni e ha 99 turni di immunità. *Dopo 1 turno: riduce il tasso di crescita del moltiplicatore della catena per 6 turni *Sotto il 50% di HP: raddoppia l'ATK nemico VS Caesar *Mossa Preventiva: aumenta leggermente il tuo ATK per 99 turni, blocca il moltiplicatore della catena per 4 turni e riduce i tuoi HP del 75% *Dopo 2 turni: avvelena per 99 turni *Se lo interrompi: rimuove l'attivazione dello slot boost fino a 2 volte VS Hody *Mossa Preventiva: attiva l'immunità per 99 turni, cambia tutti gli slot in BLOCK e blocca il moltiplicatore della catena per 6 turni *Turno 2: aumenta il suo ATK di 1,5 volte *Dopo la sconfitta: Si rianima con il 25% di HP e aumenta la sua DEF per 2 turni VS Urouge *Mossa Preventiva: attiva l'immunità ai ritardi per 99 turni, cambia tutti gli slot sfavorevoli e tutti i nemici hanno una barriera di 10 colpi per 99 turni *Aumenta il suo ATK ogni turno per 3 turni, per 1,25 volte, quindi 1,5 volte per 2x. Ogni altra volta spazza via un'unità casuale VS Jack *Round 6: **Mossa Preventiva: immunità per 99 turni, Special Bind per il tuo equipaggio per 3 turni, riduzione percentuale del danno per 2 turni **Dopo 1 turno: raddoppia il suo ATK *Round 7: **Mossa Preventiva: barriera GREAT con 2 colpi per 1 turno, riduzione soglia del danno per 4 turni, cambia casualmente gli slot nel tipo/BLOCK **Dopo 2 turni: rimuove tutti i tuoi buff, ha immunità per 99 turni e riduce il suo CD a 1. **Sotto il 20% di HP: attacca infliggendo un danno pari a 3 volte il suo normale ATK Categoria:Treasure Map